


Green-Eyed Monster

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flangst maybe, Flirting, I don't know, Jealousy, it's not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Drunken misunderstandings





	Green-Eyed Monster

It wasn’t unusual for Jensen and some of the cast members to go out on Friday nights after a full week of filming, especially not if noone were planning on flying home that weekend. Those Friday nights were as amazingly fun for Jensen some days as they were torturous other times. Tonight was one of the later.

Jensen downed yet another shot of whiskey, signaling to the bartender to keep them coming. Jensen felt his temper boil inside of him with each wave of heat the strong liquid sent through his abdomen. This was unusual. Drinking never used to affect his temper before. If anything, Jensen was a very loving drunk. He was sure he would have been tonight too if it wasn’t for Mr. Bigshot putting his greasy paws all over Y/N as she danced with him.

Jensen didn’t know the guy, but he also didn’t have to to know he was a first class asshole. Jensen couldn’t believe she couldn’t see that. He couldn’t believe she let him touch her like that.

Actually, Jensen couldn’t really come up with a reason why she shouldn’t have fun. It was not like the two of them were dating or that Jensen had even ever been man enough to admit to her how he felt. She was allowed to have fun. But did it really have to be with that guy?

The way the guy carried himself made Jensen want to punch him in his stupid face. He seemed stuck up, like he was better than the rest of the people in the bar. The way he looked at her, like she was a prize; something he had already won and didn’t want to wait to cash in.

Jensen’s jaw clenched when he saw the guy’s hand wander up her thigh to cup her ass. He had to use every ounce of self control he possessed not to rush across the room and clobber the guy. The action in itself was not what made Jensen feel like throwing up. It was the fact that she let him. Had Jensen just opened his mouth a long time ago, maybe she would be over here with him and not on the dancefloor being groped by some no good loser. He wasn’t mad at her. He was furious with himself and the smartass that had his hands all over her.  

Jensen forced his eyes off of her. He wasn’t sure he could keep controlling himself if he kept watching her. So instead, he stared down at the table and the empty glass in his hands, remembering the day he had met her. Y/N was never supposed to be a recurring actress on the show, but the fans had loved her so much that she kept coming back.

Y/N’s character was a cop, and Jensen specifically remembered seeing her in costume on set that first day. Jensen had never known he had that specific kink before. Not until his eyes had landed on her. Maybe it wasn’t the costume. Maybe it was the swagger in her steps and the confidence in her eyes. The way she threw her head back when she laughed at his and Jared’s dumb jokes.

Jensen wasn’t sure what it had been. At first he had thought it was a crush. She was not on the show full time, and she was a sought after actress. So there was no point in starting something with her. Not when he couldn’t have it all anyway. Jensen knew Y/N was the kinda girl you gave everything. She was the kinda girl that deserved everything. A ring, a house, kids, a dog. The whole nine yard, but Jensen was working in Vancouver 9 months of the year, and when they had met, Y/N had spent a lot of time abroad filming for various tv shows like Vikings and Game of Thrones.

In spite of what he had told himself, he had never gotten over her. With her every guest appearance, his feelings had grown stronger, right up until two days ago when Bob had announced they were bringing her on as a regular next season. Jensen had never in his life felt so over the moon and gut rinsingly terrified at the same time. He no longer had an excuse not to tell you how he felt, and he instantly saw just that on Jared and Misha’s faces. They both smirked at him as they hugged and congratulated Y/N, knowing full well how he felt about her. Jensen on the other hand, he had chickened out. He had left the room without talking to her.

It hadn’t taken him long to regret that action. He had spent all of yesterday trying to get her to talk to him, but she seemed to be busy whenever he had tried. That had been when Jensen had realized he had to tell her. Her couldn’t be with her 24/7 for 5-6 months out of the year without actually being with her. He needed her to know, even if she turned him down, at least he would know he tried.

He had planned on trying. Tonight. He had wanted to get a few drinks and gather up enough courage to ask her to take a walk with him. He had wanted to take her hand, look into her eyes, and tell her that he loved her. That he was in love with her. He was not under any illusion she felt the same way. She had never been anything but friendly towards him. Still, he was hoping she would give him a chance. Maybe him telling her how he felt would open up her heart to the possibility of there being something more between the two of them. Jensen had hoped… But then douche nozzle happened, and Jensen was drinking alone.

Jensen fought to hold on to his anger towards the strange man who now stood at the bar with his arm wrapped around Y/N as if he owned her. It should have been Jensen’s arm around her wait, not to claim ownership of her either, but out of a simple need to be close to her. A need that kept growing inside of him in spite of the scene that played out before his eyes.

Jensen felt his stomach turn when dickbag leaned in and kissed Y/N, but when she got up along with him, letting him lead her towards the door, Jensen flew off of his chair. Having him be all over her was one thing, but Jensen wasn’t prepared to see her leave with someone else.

Jensen had underestimated how drunk he was right until he got off his chair. His balance failed him, and he almost knocked over the table he had sat at, when he grabbed it, trying to stay on his feet.

It didn’t take Jared many seconds to abandon his conversation with Misha and be at his best friend’s side.

“Hey, you okay there buddy?” Jared supported Jensen by the arm, making sure he didn’t keel over completely. “I think you’ve had enough,” Jared muttered, and Jensen sent him an annoyed glare.

“Le.. go uh mmeee, Jared” Jensen slurred, fighting to get loose without any luck whatsoever. The only thing he accomplished was falling back into the seat he had just risen from.

“I needs ta talk to Y/N.” Jensen pouted at Jared. He wasn’t sure if he felt sorry for himself or wanted to punch his best friend in the nose for preventing him from going after his girl. In his drunken state of mind, there was no way Y/N wasn’t going to fall straight into his arms the moment he confessed his undying love for her. He was sure she would be going home with him and not assface if Jared would just let him pass.

“Yeah not a good idea, Jay. Not as long as you are shitfaced,” Jared insisted, pushing him back into the chair as he tried to get up.

“But ssshe’s leavin wif him. Why would -ssshe wanna leave with him when I’mmm  right dhhere?” Jensen whined, making Jared roll his eyes at him.

“Well dude, you haven’t really been forth coming about how you feel.” Jared frowned at his friend, and Jensen threw his best bitch face back at him, or what he thought was a bitch face. Actually, it was more of a painful grimace.

“I s-still don’ g-get it. That guy doesn’t deserve her. The way he wasss -gr-groping her. All he wants is to get laid. He doezn’t care.  **He’sss just a cheap trick…like a little sl-slut!** ” Jensen rambled making Jared chuckle.

“Okaaay. Time to get you home to sleep it off,” Jared decided, helping his still rambling best friend onto his feet.

Jensen wasn’t sure how they had even gotten out of the bar, but when they did Jensen quickly decided he wasn’t ready to leave. If he couldn’t be with Y/N, he wanted to stay and drink until he forgot he had even met her in the first place.

“Dammit, Jensen. Get it together man,” Jared scolded as Jensen started fighting back, trying to get back into the bar. Even drunk, Jensen wasn’t easy to move around, especially not when was squirming and fighting Jared while he was trying to get him inside the car. After a few moments of wrestling, Jared lost his balance slightly, causing him to lose his grip on Jensen. The sudden freedom resulted in Jensen losing what was left of his balance completely, and he fell forward, hitting his face on the car door before landing on his ass.

“Oh my God!” Y/N’s voice sounded as she ran towards the two idiots sitting on the sidewalk. “Are you okay?” She looked to Jared who quickly nodded before kneeling down besides Jensen as he groaned and held his head.

“Let me see that,” Y/N demanded, pulling back his hand, and her eyes opened wide. “Yeah, you’re gonna have a black eye tomorrow,” she sighed just as Jensen finally realized her presence.

“Y/N,” he beamed, making her laugh and shake her head as she helped him back onto his feet. “I looove youuu,” Jensen slurred, staring at her as she put his arm over her shoulder.

“I love you too buddy. Time for you to go home,” Y/N groaned slightly under his weight before telling Jared he could go back inside to Gen. “I got him.”

“You sure?” Jared asked, trying to hold back a laugh as Jensen pouched his lips trying to lean in and kiss Y/N, but since he lost his balance and almost tipped them both over, she never even noticed.

“I’m sure,” she nodded before scolding Jensen as she lead him towards her car. “Stop leaning on me so damn hard and use your legs you dork. How much did you drink anyway?”

“A loooot.” Jensen smiled at her as she helped him into the car, leaning in over him to fasten his seatbelt. “You’re so pretty,” Jensen awed, staring at her and making her blush slightly before leaning back out.

“Thanks Jay,” she sent him a shy smile, making his heart sore before closing the door and getting behind the wheel.

Jensen didn’t say much for the entire car ride. His head was starting to spin like crazy, and it made for a difficult task of getting out of the car even with Y/N’s help. Still, she managed to get him out of the car and into the elevator. It was a long walk down the hall to his apartment, but after a few tumbles, which only made her laugh and Jensen want to kiss her even more, they made it inside.

Y/N pushed him down on the bed and managed to rid him of his shoes before he grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her down on the bed with him.

Y/N squealed in surprise before Jensen wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back firmly against his chest. “Don’t go,” Jensen mumbled only half awake. He never heard her answer. By that time the alcohol in his body won the battle, and he was sound asleep.

***

Jensen groaned as the light from the window hit his face. Fuck it was bright. Was the sun alway so bright? Jensen felt as if a hundred knives were trying to pierce through his eyeballs, and his head felt as if he had been trampled by a herd of elephants last night.  

“I’ll never drink again,” Jensen mumbled digging his face deeper into the pillow. It wasn’t until he heard her giggling that he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Y/N?” Jensen frowned and looking up at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed, handing him a glass of water and a couple of tylenol.

“Good morning sunshine,” she smirked at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus,” Jensen groaned, sitting up before downing the pills and half the glass of water.

“Actually,” she grinned at him, handing him an icepack pointing to his eye, “not a bus. But you did have a close encounter with a car door.”

“I did what?” Jensen stared at her and flinched when she forced his hand to press the icepack against his face. Slowly, Jensen started remembering last night, and he felt his stomach turn. He had said he loved her and clung to her like a 2 year old being dropped off at kindergarten when she had gotten him to bed.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I ruined your night with…” Jensen weren’t able to even think about the guy without grimacing, “what’s-his-face.”

“Colin?” Y/N smiled innocently at him. “I put him in a cab. He was drunk off his ass too. Well, not nearly as bad as you, but still.”

Jensen felt a shimmer of hope as he looked up at her, still grimacing from the irritation the sunlight caused his throbbing head and the sting in his eye.

“So you didn’t like the guy?” Jensen asked, and Y/N shook his head.

“No, I was just trying to make someone else jealous I guess,” she shrugged, and a smile crept onto Jensen’s face. He put the ice pack down on the bed and slide closer to her.

“Yeah? Who?”

Y/N stared down at the mattress between them as she spoke. “This guy I have liked for years but who ran from the room when he heard I was going to spend more time in Vancouver.”

Jensen swallowed harshly, and he wanted to kick himself. He hadn’t even thought about how that had seemed to her. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was to hurt her. She meant the world to him, and the mere thought that he might have caused her tears broke his heart into pieces. He had deserved every bit of the show she had put on last night, and he sure as hell deserved the black eye and headache today.  

“I mean, I thought he liked me, but when he ran out like that I was sure he hated the idea of having me around. That was until I saw the looks he was sending me last night when this sleesh ball started hitting on me. So I decided to get back at him. It was stupid I know, but I was just so mad.” Y/N rambled, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Even though he hated that she had hurt him, a small part of Jensen loved the fact that she cared enough about him to pull a stunt like that.

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” Y/N finally looked up into his eyes, and Jensen reached out to her, resting his hand on her neck, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. She had no need to be sorry. He had needed a wake up call, and she had given it too him. He had never met anyone like her, and he was through taken her for granted. He needed her. He loved her, and he was going to spend the rest of his life earning her love if she was willing to let him.

“Don’t be sweetheart. I was an idiot. I am the one who should be sorry,” Jensen assured her, making her smile shyly.

“How about we are both idiots then?” she offered, making Jensen chuckle.

“That works,” he spoke softly before slowly leaning in, giving her more than enough time to pull away from him, but she didn’t. Instead, her lips met his half way in a careful, tender kiss. Jensen smiled against her lips before he pulled her back down onto the bed with him, more than willing to spend the rest of the day with her like this. Which is what they did. Lying on his bed, talking, watching netflix, ordering take out, and making out until darkness settled outside the windows of Jensen’s apartment, and she fell asleep in his arms once more.   


End file.
